That Which is Lost
by Xailey56
Summary: Thor and Steve are given the gift of a family through magic, but they are a family out of time and they need to learn that letting children around alien technology is never good. Thor/Steve, mpreg.
1. Chapter 1

**Yay for the first Avengers fanfiction I'm posting and the first fanfiction I'm posting here on ! I absolutely love the pairing of Thor and Steve with a passion only rivaled by my love of the pairing of Bruce and Tony and I watch Dr. Horrible's Sing-Along Blog every weekend with my D&D group. I am a huge nerd and so I can't help putting references to other nerdy or silly things in here so for every one you find and point out you get an awesome point. I will warn you that, as should be obvious, this story contains slash pairings. It also contains mpreg or male pregnancy so if you don't like it don't read it and don't comment to tell me that you don't like it; simple as that. It will make both of our lives so much easier. For those of you who are not deterred by the promise of slash and mpreg I hope you enjoy! Xailey out.**

* * *

Chapter 1

The white light from the computer screen was the only source of light in their bedroom besides a digital alarm clock which read 1:14 am in cool blue numbers. Steve had pulled out the laptop that Tony had given him and everyone of the other Avengers when they moved into Stark Tower several years ago and was scrolling through Google searches. The first few results had seemed promising until he made the realization that there were a lot of people in the United States, let alone the world, with the same name. They had come up with nothing and now he was in the desperate section of the Os in Google. At the bottom of the page there was a link with M Rogers in the title. He clicked it. Realizing that he hadn't noticed an R next to the M and that this was a conspiracy theory about a children's show host, he sighed. The noise caused the man laying next to him in bed to stir.

"Mmh Steve? What are you doing?" Thor rolled over and sat up so he could see the computer screen, "Oh" He snaked one hand around the other man's waist and used the other to begin closing the laptop.

"No!" He cried just noticing that his lover was awake, "Just one more page!"

"This is bad for you." Steve held on as if for dear life as Thor pried the laptop from his hands, "You need sleep."

"But-"

"Sleep." The Asgardian insisted, "There is nothing you can do with a tired mind. Stark has his computer searching."

Steve was quiet for a moment, looking down at his empty hands in his lap.

"But what if-" His voice was barely audible, "What if they don't find him?"

Thor pulled Steve close to him, holding in silence for a moment and running a comforting hand through his hair.

"I swear to you on the Nine Realms, we will find him."

**vvv**  
Five Years Earlier

Breakfast at Stark Tower was always an affair. Sometimes it was an organized event in which someone had dedicated themselves to actually cook a legitimate meal for all of them. Other times everyone just stumbled in at some point and were left to fend for themselves. This morning was the latter and when Steve made his way to the kitchen he was greeted by the sight of Thor tearing into a box of poptarts, Natasha and Clint discussing something emphatically, and Tony glaring at the lot of them while sipping what had to be his fifth cup of coffee. Grabbing his own mug and filling it, he noticed Tony cringed when Natasha broke into a fit of Russian muttering.

"They've been at it all morning." The billionaire explained with a groan when Steve joined him and Thor at the other side of the kitchen and gave him a questioning look, "They've been discussing making their relationship "official"."

"This is a glorious occasion!" roared Thor as he joined the two of them, munching on a poptart and slipping an arm around the shorter blonde's waist, "We should celebrate!"

Tony gave him a look and sipped his coffee, "I vote no."

"Why not?" Steve asked.

"I'm pretty sure your boyfriend is under the erroneous assumption that the two of them are getting married." replied Stark.

"They're not?"

"Are you kidding me?" The dark haired man glanced over at the couple who were trying and failing to keep it to themselves, "They just decided never to get married. To them there is no point in getting married because it's just a piece of paper and some useless government benefits. They already act like they're married and they figure that's what counts."

"Ok. So what are they discussing now?"

"Whether or not they want to have kids."

"That reminds me," Thor turned to Steve and pulled his arm tighter around him, "There is a matter I wished to speak of with you."

"And this is the part where I join Bruce in the lab before this gets awkward."

With that Tony left, but not before refilling his cup with much needed coffee. When he was gone Thor led Steve over to the table and pulled out a seat for him to sit down. He then sat down in the seat across from him and spoke.

"I was wondering, I know that before we got together you probably weren't planning on being with a man, but did you ever want children?"

"Um well, I guess, yeah." Steve flushed because he had to admit he hadn't really thought about it recently, "I guess every time I pictured being married there were always kids in the picture."

"So this really matters to you?"

"Yeah, it does." He noted the look on the god's face and smiled to try to cheer him up, "I would like to be a parent, but I really love you so it doesn't really matter."

"I see" Thor pushed back his chair and stood up, "I also must inform you that I have a matter to attend to on Asgard and will be gone for three days."

"Asgard? What for? When do you leave?" He stood up to join the man.

"It is a family affair. I leave this afternoon. I should probably begin preparing." As he started to leave Steve grabbed him and pulled him into a hug.

"I'm going to miss you." This caused him to smile.

"As will I, but I shall see you in three days time."

"I know. I love you."

"And I you"

With that he left.

******vvv**  


The days seemed to drag on for longer and longer. Every morning Steve would get up and sluggishly go about his day which didn't seem to include much more than scrolling through Google as of recent. He did his best to pretend the room next to the one he shared with Thor didn't exist and usually avoided the whole floor that had been designated as theirs. When he wasn't near a computer he would just stare off into space with a sad look on his face and sigh. At meals he barely touched his food. Everyone was worried, especially Thor. He had never seen his lover so depressed before, not about his lost past, not when it was the anniversary of Bucky's death or his missed date with Peggy, not ever. At least he had convinced him to put down the computer at night and get some sleep.

Thor wished there was something he could do, anything to make life a little more bearable for Steve. Perhaps the ability to turn back time so that he could have stopped what happened or to bring back that which was lost. He knew the man was hurting inside not only because of his outward actions but because the thunder god felt it to. While he was trying to stay strong for the person he cared most about he couldn't help the broken feeling that told him there was nothing he could do. As much as he wished that there was something he could do he knew his feeling was right. There was nothing he could do.

At the very top of Stark Tower there was a balcony where Thor liked to sit. It was so close to the sky and at night he could pick out familiar star forms. Usually he was joined by one or two others but not lately. More often than not he had found himself completely alone. He sat on the floor of the balcony, watching the clouds go by in the abnormally blue sky, and letting himself be engulfed by his sadness. His mind drifted off, like the clouds, until he wasn't sure how long he had been there. The outside world didn't seem to apply to him or at least until he was joined.

"Are you alright?"

Thor was ripped from his thoughts by the voice of Dr. Banner who sat next to him. He presented him with a smile.

"Of course! I am simply enjoying the beautiful day!"

"You don't have to pretend you know." Thor gave him a questioning look, "You're pretending like nothing is wrong, but I'm not fooled."

"What makes you think that?"

Bruce looked out into the distance curling his legs up to his chest and wrapping his arms around them.

"Believe me. I know what it's like to bottle up all of your feelings inside until they feel like they are going to burst and for me they really do." He gave a small, reassuring smile, "You don't need to be a hero when it comes to this. It saves no one and it only hurts you more. I'm not suggesting you let your feelings get the better of you like Steve has. I know you're worried about him, we all are, but as I said he doesn't need you to be his hero. This is something he needs to work out and so do you. You need to learn to live with the hurt inside you, to not let it control you, but not block it out entirely. What we feel is what makes us who we are and because of what these feelings are about there is no doubt they are very much a part of both of you."

With that the scientist got up, patted Thor on the shoulder, and left. The Asgardian couldn't help but think about what his friend had said. Normally he wasn't shy about showing exactly how he felt; he almost had trouble with it to a point where he would seem to be acting inappropriately to the situation. Take that and add it to the fact that he had already faced a similar tragedy and you'd think that he would know how this felt. Except this was different in ways that Thor had never thought of. He had never felt anything like this before. Bruce was right; this wasn't something he could hide. This was a part of him that he couldn't just let go.

**vvv**  
Three days he had promised and three days it had been. Three days on Asgard he spent catching up with family and friends, whom he didn't get to see as often since he made the decision to stay on Midgard with Steve, and he was looking for something. What he was searching for was something he could find only in his childhood home. It had taken all three days to get it and it would make the perfect gift. Technically it shouldn't have taken that long, but, as he expected, it took some convincing. He was persistent though, arguing as to why he should have what he wanted. Eventually he was victorious! Gift in hand he could now return to Midgard.

When he got back to the tower it was late, so late that only the scientists in their lab were still awake. Thor didn't bother informing anyone he was back and went straight to his and Steve's shared room. There he found Steve fast asleep, sprawled out across the middle of the bed, his face buried in Thor's pillow. His breathing was soft and rhythmic and the relaxed smile on his face told Thor that he was having a good dream. A part of him hoped that said dream was about him as the man occupied many of his own thoughts and dreams.

The god of thunder fished through his bag and pulled out a box. Out of the box he took a glowing green orb of energy. With a smile he pressed the orb into Steve's lower abdomen causing it to disappear inside him. As Thor slid into bed beside his lover being careful not to wake him up, he was sure the man would like his gift. He wrapped his arms around him and settled in so that their bodies fit together like two pieces of a puzzle. Tomorrow they could celebrate both his return and his surprise.

* * *

**I'm just going to go out on a limb here and say that this confused you at least a little bit. If so good, it was supposed to confuse you. The style and format I'm writing this in is supposed to jump timelines and not make the most sense until they all converge. So far you have been introduced to two of the timelines and I'm sorry to tell you that there will be more. I'm not sure how many more yet though. Even so I hope you enjoyed it so far and that you'll continue reading. ~Xailey**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey look, it's chapter 2! I'm glad to see you are still here. It should get less confusing from here on out or at least I think so. Probably doesn't help that I know what's going to happen, but anyway. I hope you like it.**

* * *

Chapter 2

Coffee never smelled this bad. Normally Steve would start his day with a cup of the stuff, but with how it smelled he didn't think he could stomach it. He was sure it would make him puke. Not that he hadn't thrown up earlier that morning. And yesterday morning and the morning before that. If it weren't for the fact that he seemed to feel fine for the rest of the day except when he was puking he would think he had caught something. Actually he thought there was a good chance he was sick with something, but not with anything he recognized. For all he knew he could be over reacting and it was just something he ate.

Nonetheless, he decided to skip the coffee and go straight to looking for breakfast. Both the refrigerator and the pantry were stocked with a wide variety of foods to suit at least six different palettes. Steve had all of this to choose from and yet, for some reason, only Thor's poptarts seemed appetizing. He stripped one set of its shiny wrapper, shoved them in the toaster, and waited. As the toasted pastries popped out of the toaster Bruce walked into the kitchen, coffee cup in hand. He was still in yesterday's clothes and just came from the lab where he had spent the entire night working. As he watched Steve nibble at his poptarts he decided he wasn't the only one who looked like he could use some rest.

"Do you feel ok?" Bruce asked after filling his mug. The soldier didn't look alright; he looked pale and tired and out of it.

"No, not really." the blonde replied setting down his poptart, "For the past few days I've had trouble sleeping and I've been throwing up a lot. I thought it might be something I ate, but I'm not so sure."

"I could take a look if you'd like. I have equipment in my lab."

"Sure."

Bruce lead Steve up to his lab and motioned for him to sit on one of the medical beds he was glad he had installed. Small gadgets littered the tables and large machines sat near the beds. Above each bed, set in the wall, was a screen with a readout for the person in that bed. He swore some days his lab seemed more like Dr. McCoy's sickbay than an actual lab. The scientist ignored the fancy equipment for the moment and instead used more traditional equipment such as a thermometer and stethoscope. When this showed nothing to be wrong with his patient that was when he broke out the big stuff. You could never be too careful when you came in contact with aliens almost every week.

What the scans showed Bruce wasn't really sure what to make of. It wasn't anything he'd ever seen before, granted it was getting to the point where not much was, and he found himself scanning a second time to make sure they were correct. The second set of tests came out the same as the first and he was still finding it a little hard to believe. He had no idea how he was going to tell Steve without him freaking out so he decided to wing it.

"When was the last time you were exposed to alien technology?"

"A few months ago when we found that camouflage pendant."

"Then I have no idea why this is happening to you."

"What do you mean what 'is happening' to me? What_ is_ happening to me?"

"Well, I don't know how but you're pregnant."

Steve took the news surprisingly well. It wasn't as easy to freak out when weird things happened all around you all the time. Incidents weren't exactly uncommon. There had been that one time when they were shrunk to half their size or another time when they all grew animal ears and tails. It also helped that Thor had recounted tales of Loki's pregnancies as though it were completely normal.

"So I'm pregnant." He stated with only a little bit of disbelief after thinking for a moment.

"Yes"

"And it's most likely because of alien stuff?"

"Correct. I'm pretty sure humans don't have that technology yet. It could be magic but I believe that all magic is simply science we can't explain yet."

"Ok. At least it's Thor's right? I mean it isn't some weird alien baby or something?" Bruce gave him a patronizing look.

"If it is Thor's then it's at least half alien." Even his spouse forgot that Thor wasn't human it seemed, "However the scans did detect Asgardian DNA as well as human DNA."

"It is Thor's baby."

"It would seem so.

"I have this feeling that he has something to do with this besides the obvious."

"You might want to talk to him about that."

**vvv**

"Jarvis, any updates on the search?"

_I'm sorry Mr. Stark, there are none._

"Oh, alright. Keep me posted." He said before going over to join Bruce who was busy scanning an alien device.

JARVIS went back to flipping microscopic switches from one to zero or zero to one and back again as he ran algorithms and other calculations. Mr. Stark often wondered if he had done too good a job creating JARVIS and sometimes the AI wondered this himself. Most other AI's had only a crude and very basic personality, but other AI's weren't JARVIS. From the beginning he had been able to make witty comments and subtly snark back at Mr. Stark. He had learned to pick up on what people were feeling and he had gotten pretty good at it over the years. Because of this he had been able to sense the melancholy feeling that had settled over the tower.

It was obvious that Mr. Rogers and Mr. Odinson were mourning though the latter had been trying to hide it. After what had happened to them he would be surprised if they weren't. However, it was clear they weren't the only ones affected. Ms. Romanoff, who granted didn't reveal her emotions often, hadn't smiled since the incident and more unusually neither had Mr. Barton. While Mr. Stark and Dr. Banner normally spent long days and nights in the lab researching they had been spending even more time there than normal. Sometimes JARVIS was sure that they felt like this was all their fault and they would never forgive themselves until they fixed this. It was times like that, times like now, that that the AI tried his hardest to flip microscopic ones and zeros even faster.

**vvv**

Both Steve and Bruce agreed that the other Avengers and Fury didn't need to know about the captain's situation for now or at least not until after he had talked to Thor. The man hadn't been hard to find. He was up on the balcony, laying down so he could look up at the clouds. As soon as he noticed Steve he beckoned for him to join him which he did. Thor wrapped an arm around him, pulling him close and pointed up into the sky.

"Isn't the sky beautiful? It reminds me of the sky on Asgard when I would play outside in my youth."

"Yeah, it's nice" He agreed, shifting a little uncomfortably in his arms, "Thor, there's something we need to talk about."

"I'm listening"

"Well" He thought about it for a moment, trying not to sound like he was accusing him of anything, "As you know I haven't been feeling well for the past few days. Dr. Banner offered to take a look and, well, we don't know how but, I'm pregnant with your child."

A huge grin graced the Asgardian's face, "It worked!"

"What?" He hadn't been expecting that.

"This is why I went to Asgard, to get magic so you could have children."

"So you knew about this and you didn't tell me?" Steve stood up and Thor followed, facing him.

"It was supposed to be a surprise. Aren't you happy?"

"I don't know how I feel about this yet."

"You are not happy."

"Not particularly."

"You don't want this? I can go back to Asgard and get magic to fix this if you want."

"No!" He was shocked, "I m not getting rid of our child just because men don't usually get pregnant. I understand that you were trying to do something for the two of us, but I wish you would have talked to me first."

"I'm sorry" Steve hated it when the god made that face and looked at the ground like that; he looked like a kicked puppy. It just made him want to kiss him better.

"Don't be sorry" He put his hand under Thor's chin and brought his head up so their eyes met.

"But you are right. I should not have done this without consulting you first. I do not deserve your forgiveness."

Before he could say anything the captain hugged him, "You know I love you, right? It doesn't really matter what you did because I love you so much."

"You are not angry?"

"I couldn't be mad at you over this." He pulled away so he could look at Thor, "Honestly, when you brought up children the other day I thought you were going to suggest we adopt, but this is ok. I never expected it, but it's ok."

"You liked my surprise?"

"Actually yeah" Steve smiled, "We're going to be parents!"

"I know" Thor drew them into a hug again, "I love you"

"I love you too"

* * *

**So that's what the magic does. I hope thing make a little more sense and that you enjoyed it. Next chapter this story will prove that it actually is a crossover, sort of. Needless to say, I'll be introducing a new character in the next chapter.  
~Xailey**

**EDIT 1: There is supposed to be a divider between the sentence "It was times like that, times like now, that that the AI tried his hardest to flip microscopic ones and zeros even faster." and "Both Steve and Bruce agreed that the other Avengers and Fury didn't need to know about the captain's situation for now or at least not until after he had talked to Thor." I have tried to add one but it doesn't appear to be working.**

**EDIT 2: Apparently non of my *** dividers worked so I'm trying something else. Let's hope this works**

**EDIT 3: For some reason it is ok with letters but not symbols, so have some v's as dividers**


End file.
